Love You To Death
by Paradise Seeker
Summary: [AU] Doctor Jesse has been a single parent for 3 years.  A widower.  But can Susannah help him love again?  Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mediator series. Although, I'd like to own Jesse.**

_This is a random idea that popped in my hear. Defiantly AU. Hopefully you like it. _

_Just so you know, I'm a very busy college student. I'll update when I can, but it might take a while._

_Also forgive my crappy attempt at the medical lingo. All I know about medicine is what they say on ER._

_Description: Jesse is left a single parent, after his wife dies. Can he let his heart open again for Susannah?  
_

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

Jesse's POV

"Ms. Johnson, you are not pregnant." I assured the 75 year old woman. "It's not possible, since you haven't had menstrual cycles in 15 years." I looked over to a nearby nurse. "Get a psych consult down here."

"But I'm not crazy! I know I'm pregnant."

"Of course your not crazy. I'll be back to check on you." Leaving, I pulled the curtain back around, giving the "mother to be" some privacy. Looking at Adam I only mouthed the word "Wow."

Adam laughed a little. "One of those days, huh?"

"It's just a regular day in the ER." I said with a smile.

"Double trauma coming in. Car accident." The receptionist said as we walked by.

"Got it." I told her. Adam and I went outside to wait for the ambulance.

Adam and I both had our internships at Sacred Hearts Medical Center, and we both got jobs at the same hospital we interned in frigid cold New York City.

Adam breathed hot air into his hands, in a feeble attempt to keep warm. Cassie, our chief resident (and the devil reincarnated) came out to give a hand. After 3 endless minutes of waiting, we were greeted with an ambulance.

A Paramedic opened the back door. "I have a 28 year old female 34 weeks pregnant, massive head injuries and bleeding internally."

I looked up at the paramedic when she described the patient, and my heart stopped. How many 28 year old pregnant women are there in the city?

Adam and I help pull out the gurney.

"Oh my God." Adam said. I looked at him and down at the patient.

"Nombre de Dios... Jennifer."

"You know her?" The paramedic asked as we pushed her in. Another ambulance came, but Cassie took them.

"She's my wife. I need 2 units of o-neg. And a surgeon down here. Now."

"Jesse, if you want me to-"

"No. I've got it." I interupted Adam.

"But Jesse-"

"I SAID I GOT IT!" I shouted. We moved Jennifer off the gurney, and the paramedics left.

Adam flashed a light in her brown eyes. "Pupils are dilated. She's not responding."

"Where is her head injury?" I wondered. I looked at her black hair, and noticed is was soaked. In blood. Her head fell to the side and I saw a wound. A deep wound.

With my hand shaking, I touched her hair. It was both silky smooth, and damp.

I vaguely became aware of Adam and the other nurses. One of the nurses was doing chest compressions, as another pumped oxygen. He looked at me.

"We need to intubate her." I said. I cold barely hear myself speak.

"I'll do it." He told me.

I looked up at a nearby nurse. "Call the maternity ward. We need an emergency c-section."

"Jesse-"

"She's hemorrhaging."

He paused for just a moment. "I know. Jesse, just go to the lounge. I've got this."

I nodded, knowing he would do everything possible, and slowly moved to the door, only to be pushed aside by another doctor from the maternity ward.

Jennifer began to shake violently.

"Dr. McTavish, she's seizing." A nurse told him. It was the last thing I saw before I left. I couldn't watch her like that.

I moved quickly to the doctor's lounge before finally breaking down.

* * *

I waited for an hour. No one came and told me anything. I was starting to feel like the families we always have to keep waiting.

Unable to take it anymore, I left the lounge. The first person I saw was Adam.

"Hey. I was just about to come in." He said.

"How is she?"

He paused for a moment. "Why don't we go back in the lounge-"

"No. Just tell me."

He took a deep breathe before telling me. "She's not going to make it. She's brain dead. We did everything we could. I put her on a ventilator just so that they could get the baby out. She's in surgery now."

I couldn't move. His words stunned me. I realized that I would be a single father. That's the type of stuff that you have nightmares about. I couldn't raise a kid by myself.

Not only that, but my wife. My wife was dead. I'm a widow. It was weird to even think it. I'm Jesse de Silva, a widower.

"Jesse, you know Cee and I will be there for you. If you need anything-"

"I know." I told him. "Thank you."

"Doctor, maternity just called. She out of surgery." Alice, our receptionist called out.

"How's the baby?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I headed to the elevator without even a seconds thought. Adam came with me up to the 8th floor.

The doors opened, and I felt a little queasy. The floor was filled with couples. Both husbands and wives waiting, or holding they're newborn baby.

"Kate." Adam called out, getting another doctor's attention.

Kate looked at me. I knew the look. It's the same sympathetic look I give families who lose loved ones. "In 803."

"Is the baby OK?" I asked.

"She's a little early, but she'll be fine."

"It's a girl?" I asked. Kate only nodded.

I went in the room. Adam followed.

"Her parents should be getting here soon. Can you go downstairs and meet them?" I asked.

"Sure." He left, along with the nurse in the room.

I went over to to the incubator, where the baby-my baby- was enclosed to keep warm. She was hooked up to iv's and a ventilator. It was overwhelming, but necessary.

I put my hand through the hole on the side and touched her arm. It was soft. To anyone else, it would feel exactly like any other baby. But not to me. She was mine. My daughter. And for the first time since I that ambulance door opened, I smiled. For a moment, everything felt at peace.

"Jennifer." Who else would I name her after?

I looked at her Mom. My wife. I touched her hand. It was cold. It was then I knew that she wasn't alive. The machine next to her was making her heat beat, but she wasn't alive anymore.

Tears began to fall. I could hold them back anymore, even though I tried to wipe them away. Jennifer and I got married a year before, and only a few months later, she was pregnant. We met at college and dated for a while. She was a health teacher at the local high school.

"Abigail." Jennifer said. Only it didn't come from her barely moving body. It came from her ghost standing behind me.

I could always see, touch, and speak to dead people. This always makes my job difficult, but it doesn't matter. I get help people. I help them live, and deal with death.

I never had a problem with this gift until now. It would have been easier to say goodbye to her unconscious, without her beautiful brown eyes staring back at me.

She smiled through her own tears. "What were you going to name her?"

"Jennifer."

Jennifer laughed. It was such a sweet laugh. "That's sweet. But don't name her after her own mother. Name her after mine."

I smiled and nodded. "OK."

She looked down at our daughter, Abigail. "At least she's not coming with me."

I walked over to her and held her for the last time. I could feel her tears soaking through my white coat, but I wasn't sure if she could feel my tears on her head.

Do ghosts feel tears?

"I love you. Don't forget that." She told me.

"I love you, too." I told her.

She looked at the ventilator. "Turn that thing off."

I hesitated for a moment before turning it off.

Within seconds, the steady beeping turned into one tone. I looked down at Jennifer and she was beginning to fade away. Before she completely disappeared, I kissed her lips briefly for one last time. But only a second later, I was kissing air.

She was gone. For good.

Jennifer was my first love. And for a while, I was convinced she would be my only love.

* * *

_I haven't done one of these in a long time, so sorry if it completely blows._

_But please review!_

_-Amy_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mediator series. Although, I'd like to own Jesse.**

_Thanks to those who reviewed! I love ya!_**  
**

* * *

**Present time**

Jesse's POV

"Dr. De Silva, you're late." Cassie reminded me, as I pulled my coat on in the lounge.

"I know, I'm sorry. Abigail's sick, so it took extra long to get to my Mom's place and tell when and how to give her all the medications-"

"We have a GSW to the chest coming in. Hurry up." She told me before leaving.

"Good morning to you too..."

* * *

I approached a middle aged black man. "Sir?" 

His eyes lit up when he saw me. "How is she?"

"Sir, your wife was shot and her lung was punctured from the bullet. We were able to stabilize her, and bring her up to surgery. She's going to be fine."

It's always nice to give good news to a family member. Seeing the relief and joy on they're faces, and knowing that it's because you saved someone they care for is what keeps me going in a job that can give you the completely opposite reaction.

That reaction I knew all too well, having had it on my own face 3 years ago.

"Oh, thank God. Thank you so much, Doctor." He took my hand and shook it. "When can I see her?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll have someone bring you up to Surgery." I looked over at a nearby intern. "Megan?"

She looked up from the paperwork she was doing. "Yeah?"

"Can you bring Mr. Bennet up to surgery?"

"Absolutely!"

The enthusisiam that interns have is astounding to me.

As I was signing off on a bunch of papers, I heard a voice stand out among the never ending hum of phones ringing and people talking.

"Hi. Is Adam here?" She said.

"No, I'm sorry. He's off today. Do you need to see a doctor?" Alice told her.

"Damn..." She said. "It's OK. Thank you." I turned around to see a woman with striking green eyes and a chestnut hair, and a nasty bruise on her cheek, about to turn away.

"Wait." I called out, stopping her.

"Let me take a look at that." She sighed as I began to feel the bruise for tenderness.

"No really I'm fi-Ow!"

"Sorry." I told her.

"No, it's not that. It's my..." She let out a deep sigh, as if she didn't want me to know, but knew she had to tell me. I could tell she really didn't want to be at the ER. "It's my hand. I think I broke something."

She brought it up, and I knew immediately that she had. Broke it, I mean.

"That's pretty bad." I told her. "Lets get an X-ray."

"How long will this take? I need to get to work."

"I'll make sure you're out of here in an hour. Or two." I said. "I'm Dr. de Silva, but call me Jesse."

"Suze." She told me. I would have shaken her hand, but, well, that would have been painful for her.

* * *

Suze's POV

"So how did you do this?" The hot Latino doctor named Jesse asked me.

Even though he was easy on the eyes, I couldn't exactly tell him "So, this ghost was causing some trouble, so I tried to knock some sense into him, breaking my fist in the process."

"It's nothing." I said, before trying to change the subject. "So, how long have you worked with Adam?"

He looked at me with a small smirk, but answered. "We went to med school together, and we've been best friends ever since. How do you know him?"

"I went to High School with him and CeeCee. I'm surprised we haven't met yet. I've been back in the city for almost 2 years."

"Yeah, well... these past few years have been kinda crazy... I haven't gotten out much, unfortunately." He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh." An awkward silence ensued as Jesse wrapped my broken hand up in a cast.

I finally spoke up. "Well, I think Adam and CeeCee are having a bar-b-que on Sunday for the big game. You should come."

He looked up at me, a small lock of hair in his eyes. I realized then how much I wanted to pull that hair back and gaze into his eyes romantically, and slowly lean in for a romantic first kiss.

"Well, I'd like to. But my daughter has been a bit sick, and I don't wanna get they're kids sick as well..."

All those steamy fantasies immediately evaporated. "Oh. How old is she."

He smiled. "She's three."

I noticed he had no ring on. This was a plus. "So, you're divorced?"

He paused and I watched his Adams apple bob up and down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." I said. "Sometimes I just keep talking and talking and I say-"

"It's fine." He said hoarsely. After clearing is throat he stood up. "You're all done. Keep it dry for 6 weeks, and be sure to see you're regular doctor sometime soon."

* * *

"So you're hand got stuck in one of those spinning doors, breaking your hand... and you ran into the glass, and got a big bruise on your cheek?" 

"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked CeeCee, who couldn't seem to believe my story.

Not that I could exactly blame her, since it wasn't true.

"Whatever." She said. "So that Jesse's pretty hot, isn't he?"

"So hot, I wanted to cry." I took bite of my pizza.

We were out for our weekly lunch at Tony's. A tradition started ever since I came back to the city.

CeeCee and I met through work. She writes for the New York Times, and I'm a detective. So she often gets assigned to write on my cases. I find my Mediator abilities very useful is my job, though. Ghosts of murdered people tend to wanna talk.

"What's the deal with him, anyways? He has a kid, but no wife?"

"Oh my God... You didn't mention it, did you?"

"Yeah..."

CeeCee shook her head in disbelief. "Suze, he's a widower! It's very hard for him to talk about."

I dropped my pizza. He was a _widower_. It all made sense now.

"Oh my God... I feel like such a nosy bitch!"

"It's OK. You didn't know..."

"How did it happen?"

CeeCee rolled her eyes. "Car accident."

"Oh..." I took a sip of water, processing this. "Has he dated anyone since then?"

She shook her head, getting up. "I'll see you later. Adam needs to go to work soon, so I need to watch the kids."

"Don't you need to go back to work?"

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Hello... It's the 21st century. I can e-mail my article. You're coming to the party Sunday, right?"

I nodded. "Go Jets."

"That's right, go Jets!" The sketchy 40 year old guy the next table over shouted.

CeeCee left Ten bucks on the table. "See ya, Simon."

"See ya."

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! I only got 3 reviews for the first chappy, which killed my ego! Do you wanna kill my ego?!?!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mediator series. Although, I'd like to own Jesse.**

_Thanks to those who reviewed! I love ya!_

_Gives out Halloween candy._**  
**

* * *

**Suze's POV**

That Sunday, I drove out to CeeCee and Adam's suburban abode, just outside of the city. They're house isn't too big, or too small. They have plenty of room for 4 people to live comfortably.

And they have a pool! Which, of course, is the most important thing.

I lived in New York until the 11th grade. Then my Mom got married and we moved out to Carmel-By-The-Sea, California. I met Adam and CeeCee there.

For a long time, CeeCee loved Adam. But Adam got accepted to NYU. CeeCee was miserable when he left, and decided to fly out the New York and profess her love in a very Romantic movie sort of way, and the rest is history.

"Oh, thank God someone came..." CeeCee said, answering the door as I knocked.

"Where is everyone?" I walked in and surveyed the barely touched chips on the table.

"God, you guys throw lame ass parties..."

"Well, Adam and all his friends from the hospital got paged for some train accident. And you know I hate everyone I work with."

Jamie and Madison, and another girl I didn't know, came running in, dripping wet. They each grabbed a tortilla chip, shoved it in they're mouth, and left.

"Kids! Towels! Dry off before you come in! I'm not gonna tell you again!" CeeCee shouted.

"Sorry!" They shouted in unison.

"They've been doing that all day." Her voice faded away, mumbling as she walked into the living room.

"Who's that other girl?" I asked, getting a smirnoff out of the cooler, and following her. There was a sliding glass window, with a perfect view of the pool.

"That's Jesse's kid."

My eyes widened so much, I swear they were popping out of they're sockets.

"That's his daughter?" I asked. "What's her name?"

"Abigail."

"Well, from the 5 seconds I saw of her, she's adorable." I said, taking the cap off the smirnoff and taking a sip.

The door opened and the sound of hungry doctors and nurses could be heard.

Adam came into the living room. "What's the score?"

"So no 'Hello my darling wife. I missed you terribly.'?"

"Sorry. Hello my darling wife. I missed you terribly. What's the score?"

"21-17 Jets."

"Thanks." He said, before going off to tell everyone else the score.

"Ah... marital bliss." I said sarcastically.

"Bite me- Hey, Jesse."

I turned around and my heart melted.

"Hey, CeeCee." Jesse then looked at me. "Susannah." He walked over to the couch. "I see the bruise healed. How's your hand?"

I grinned like an idiot. "Never better."

He smiled and sat down on the love seat.

"So how was your mass trauma?" CeeCee asked.

"Oh, a blast." He said with his voice dripping in sarcasm. "You know how much I love a literal train wreck."

"Ha!" I started laughing, but immediately stopped when I realized no one else was. I cleared my throat and took another, much longer, sip of alcohol.

Jesse smiled and got up. "I'm gonna go check on Abigail."

As soon as he left, I buried my head in a pillow.

"What's wrong?" CeeCee asked.

"I forgot how pretty he is..." I whined.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

"Daddy!" I turned around only to get an extremely wet hug from Abigail. I only smiled.

"Aw... sweetie. Use a towel before you hug someone." I bent down to her level to hug her tighter, not really minding.

"When are you getting in the pool?" She asked, her wide brown eyes begging me.

"Maybe later..." I told her. "I'm going to go eat something and talk to the grown up's, OK? Even though you are much more fun than any of them."

She smiled. Every time she smiles, I can't help but do the same. She looks so much like her Mom.

"Did you have something to eat?" I asked. Abigail nodded.

"OK, go back in the pool." I kissed her forehead. "_Te amo_..."

"Love you, too."

I walked over to Adam, who was cooking more burgers on the grill. He, of course, wasn't paying a bit of attention, since he had a TV on the porch.

"I'm setting you up on a date." He informed me, as I got a beer out of the cooler.

"Really?" I asked, amused. Everytime I hang out with Adam, lately, he's been trying to set me up. "With who this time?"

"Suze."

I choked on my beer.

"What's wrong with Suze?"

"Nothing's wrong with her. She's great." Beautiful, actually. "But I told you I'm not ready to date again."

He looked away from the TV for the first time in the whole conversation.

"Jesse, it's been three years."

"I know. Can we change the subject please?" I asked politely.

"Hey, are the burgers ready yet?" I heard Susannah ask from behind. Both of us turned around.

"Two minutes."

"'Kay." She looked up at me, and I realized how green her eyes were. Like emeralds. "So, that's your daughter?" She asked, pointing at Abigail.

"Yeah." I told her.

"She takes after you." Susannah said.

"Thanks." I smiled. An awkward silence followed.

"Burgers are ready." Adam said. Susannah got a bun out of the bag and opened it up on a plate.

"Thanks." She said. I took one too.

"So, Susannah." I started.

"Call me Suze." She said, not looking up as she put cheese on her burger.

I couldn't help but be taken back. Susannah's a beautiful name. I shouldn't be shortened. "I like Susannah, though."

"If you insist..."

"Anyways, what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I'm a detective."

"Really? So is that how you broke your hand?"

She looked up at me with a small smile. "Sure." She took a bite of her burger.

* * *

"...And then, I fell in the bushes. But little did I know, they weren't just bushes. Kelly had poison ivy outside of her house." 

"Ouch! How bad was it?" I asked.

"I was covered for weeks."

"I've never touch poison ivy. I haven't even had Chicken Pox, so when Abigail gets it, I don't know what I'm going to do." We had been talking for at least an hour, and every minute I liked her even more. I saw someone trying to get my attention behind her and focused in on Adam.

"Ask her out." He mouthed.

"Daddy!" Abigail called out, running over to me.

"Hey!" I said, pulling her on my lap.

She looked at Susannah. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Suze." Susannah said with a smile. It really is breathtaking.

"Oh. I'm Abigail."

"How old are you, Abigail?"

She held up four fingers. "This many."

"Well, actually, your this many..." I put down one of her fingers. "But close enough."

Abigail looked up at me. "Daddy."

"Yes?"

"I saw a ghost over by the bushes." She whispered.

Susannah looked alarmed, and so was I. But for completely different reasons. I didn't want Abigail to see ghosts. I refused to acknowledge them anymore.

"Sweetie, there's no such thing as ghosts." I told her. "You must be really tired." I kissed her forehead. "Lets go home. I'll go get your towel."

* * *

Suze's POV

As soon as Jesse got up, I grabbed Abigail.

"Abigail. Where did you see the ghost?"

She looked at me wide eyed. "You believe me?"

"Yeah, I do."

She looked at me for a moment, before grabbing my hand.

"He's over here."

She led me behind the shed, where a glowing boy was playing with a ball.

"Do you see him?" She asked.

"Yeah." I told her. Then, together, we talked to him.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I tucked Abigail into bed and opened up a Dr Seuss book to read to her. But before I could start, she asked me a question.

"Why don't you believe in ghosts, Daddy?"

Exhaling, I closed the book. I struggled to find the right words. Before I could respond, though, she stunned me by saying the following words.

"Suze could see him too."

* * *

I feel like a slacked a bit at the end, but I really wanted to get this chapter out tonight, and I'm getting pretty tired.

Please review!

-Amy


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mediator series. Although, I'd like to own Jesse.**

_Thanks to those who reviewed! I love ya!_

_Sorry it's taken so long. I got obsessed with other things (namely Nightwish, and the Twilight series), plus school was hectic, and I sorta forgot. I'm gonna try to find inspiration again to actually finish this. But here's a chapter... close enough._**  
**

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I dropped Abigail off at _mi Madre_'s house, and got back on the subway. But instead of going to work, I went to the cemetery.

It's almost my second home, Jennifer's grave. I go at least once a week. I'm getting better though. At first it was everyday, but over time, I've been going less.

But I always need to give her fresh flowers. The flower shop knows me by name. I always get the same thing. Half a dozen roses, and half a dozen lilies.

I guess now it's more of a habit than anything else.

I pulled up in the graveyard. In the distance I saw funeral tents up. I tried to push back those memories from 3 years ago as I got out of my car. I could walk to her grave site with my eyes closed, practically.

It was exactly the same as I remembered. The flowers I put there last time had died, so I quickly replaced them.

I sat down on a nearby bench and let out a deep sigh. There's something calming about graveyards. Most people wouldn't agree, but most people don't see ghosts, either.

I was startled from my reverie when my phone rang. I looked at the number and saw it was the hospital.

"Hello." I said, unsure of who it was.

"Cassie's pissed off, where the hell are you?" It was Adam.

"I'm stuck in traffic. I'll be there soon."

"You better, there was a chem lab explosion at the high school, and were gonna have over 15 whining teens here in 5 minutes."

"I'm coming." I said before hanging up.

I kissed my fingers, and touched the gravestone before turning around. I was surprised to see another car sitting next to mine, but I was even more surprised when I saw Susannah Simon getting out of the car.

"Hey." I said, startling her. She looked just as surprised as I'm sure I did.

"Hi." She said with a smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

She let out an awkward laugh and I did the same.

"Are you here for the funeral or-"

"Oh no!" She said quickly. "It's my Dad. He... died when I was two."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you. I'm fine though." It was quiet for a few moments. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your wife."

I automatically tensed up. A reflexive action. As if to keep myself from crying.

"It must have been hard."

I answered honestly. "Some days are better than others."

Susannah nodded solemnly. She looked at something behind me in surprise, and I looked too. All I saw was a ghost of a man, but I was sure she couldn't see him. I learned to ignore ghosts nowadays, myself.

However when I turned back around I saw that that's who she was looking at. She looked back at me, blushing profusely.

"Well, I'll see you later." She said quickly before walking past me int he direction of the man.

"Wait." She stopped and looked at me.

"I... did..." I couldn't seem to get the words out. "Do you see someone up there."

Susannah was flabbergasted, confirming my thought, and what Abigail had told me last night. Her wide emerald eyes stared up at me.

"You're a mediator?" She asked, looking back at the ghost.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. I mean, your daughter is, why wouldn't you be? This is just so weird."

She was talking very fast, so it was difficult to understand her. The ghost in the distance walked closer.

"She talks fast when she's nervous." He said. "I'm Peter, her Father."

"Jesse de Silva." I shook his hand. "As much as I'd like to stay, I have to go to the hospital before I get fired." I let out a small laugh.

Susannah smirked slightly. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. See ya." I was about to get in my car as she turned around walking off with her Dad.

"Actually, Susannah?" She turned back around. I couldn't stop the next words from coming out of my mouth. "Would you like to get some coffee tomorrow?"

She was shocked, but she still said. "Um... sure."

We exchanged phone numbers, and I got in my car and left, in complete surprise of myself.

I hadn't asked out a woman on my own in over 6 years.

* * *

"I'm proud of you, man." Adam said, signing some paperwork later that day. He always forgot to sign it, so he usually had to guess the correct times of all the patients. "It's about time."

"I'm not sure I'm ready yet though."

"Well, you asked her out. I'd say your ready."

"Yeah, but it was more of an impulse than anything." I told him.

Adam sighed and looked up at me. "Do you like her?"

"Well, I hardly know her. She has the most amazing eyes though." I couldn't get them out of my head.

"There you go. You should at least give it a shot, and see what happens. And if your not ready, your not ready."

"Yeah. I wonder what Abigail will think, though."

"Hey guys!" Cassie shouted. "Stop chatting. This isn't The View, there's patients to see. Get back to work!"

* * *

_Sorry it's a bit short, but the next chapter will be the date. Who knows when I'll get it done, though. I'll try to avoid another 2 and a half months though :)._

_Please review, and feel free to throw tomatoes. I'm REALLY sorry it took so long. _


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mediator series. Although, I'd like to own Jesse.**

_Holy crap... I just noticed something reading chapter two again. I put two different ways that Suze knows CeeCee :P. I'm such a dork. In case anyone was confused, they met in high school.  
_

* * *

**Suze's POV**

After talking to Dad briefly (there wasn't much to say... the ghostly world is kinda boring, and he had just witnessed the biggest social moment I had that year), I went to work. As soon as I stepped in, my boss came up to me with a manila folder in hand. I sighed.

"Not another one..." I said walking past him.

"Suze, Dan's still in the hospital. I need you to take this one." He said, following me to my desk.

"I don't care. I'm working on three other cases already." I was whining, but I didn't care. He was pulling me down from cloud nine. I like it up there.

I put my cup of tea down on my desk and turned around. He was still there. I groaned and rolled my eyes, holding out my non-casted hand.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Enough to give me a raise?" I retorted, grinning.

"Not that much." He told me, turning around to walk away.

"By the way, her body's still at the hospital."

I was gone 30 seconds later.

* * *

After an endless cab ride, I arrived at Sacred Hearts Medical Center Emergency Room. I felt like I lived there now, after being there two weeks ago with my stupid broken hand. 

"Hi. Susannah Simon. NYPD." I flashed my badge, as I gave my habitual introduction. "Could you tell me which doctor worked on Claire Fortman?" _Please let it be Jesse... Please let it be Jesse..._

"Dr. de Silva." The receptionist pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you." There truly is a God.

I saw him at the end of the hall, jotting down some notes on a clip board.

"Hey." I said approaching him. He looked up at me with a smile that could break millions of hearts.

"Susannah? What are you doing here?"

"Official detective work." I flashed my badge. "Susannah Simon. NYPD. Can I ask you a few questions." I said jokingly.

He laughed. And intoxicating sound. "Wow... you look like you just walked off the set of Law and Order."

"Haha... seriously, can I ask you some questions about Claire Fortman?"

Jesse smiled. "Sure." He led me into the doctor's lounge and pointed to the table, beckoning me to sit. I did so obediently.

I pulled out a tape recorder and turned it on. It wasn't like I could write down notes, with this big cast. He started pouring himself a cup of coffee. "What time did she arrive?"

"10:32."

"When was she pronounced dead?"

"10:40." He took a sip of his coffee, leaning on the counter casually. It was very difficult to remember the next question, since his top button was undone, revealing the beginning of what looked like an amazing chest.

I cleared my throat. "Um." I began pathetically. "Can you describe her injury?"

"She had 3 bullet wounds: one in her stomach, one in her left thigh, and one in the right ventricle of her heart. The bleeding was too severe. There was nothing we could do."

I could tell it was hard. I imagined it's pretty hard to declare someone dead.

"So it was defiantly a murder."

"Defiantly."

"Do you know where the shooting took place?"

"Corner of 10th and Bleaker. It was a drive by."

"How old was the victim?"

"30. She was a wife and mother of two." He shook his head. "Such a shame."

I nodded in agreement, turning off the tape recorder.

"Off the record, have any ghosts appeared around here?"

He nearly choked on his coffee. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Um... no. No ghosts yet." Once he regained his composure, he smiled. "Sorry, it's just... weird for me to talk about ghosts. I've kinda learned to ignore them for the past few years. Although, now I guess I can't since I have a daughter carrying out conversations with them now. And, well, you of course."

I blushed a little. "It's OK. I guess I'm used to it. I knew a couple of mediators when I lived in California."

"Your the first one I met." He said. A long silence passed.

"Why have you been ignoring ghosts?" I couldn't help but ask.

I shouldn't have though. He immediately closed up. We shared another awkward silence.

Suddenly, it clicked. "Oh... your wife..." I whispered, saying my thoughts out loud without even realizing it.

A sad look filled his face, and it pained me to see it.

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." I said lamely. "I need to see the body, could you show me where it is?"

He nodded. "Sure."

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

The rest of the day went by like a blur. Finally, at 7:00, I was free. I usually enjoy my work, but for some reason that day was especially hard.

I picked up Abigail from my Mom's. We took the subway back, as our routine went.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" I asked once we got inside the apartment.

"Hm... Macaroni and cheese." She looked up at me with a smile.

"Sorry, but not the second night in a row." I opened up the freezer. Of course, it was bare. Luckily, in the fridge, I found some cheese and bread.

"How about grilled cheese?" Abigail nodded enthusiastically.

After we ate, I took her down to the grocery store. Abigail navigated from her seat in the cart, trying to convince me that all we needed to eat was macaroni and cheese, and Teddy Grahams, but she was unsuccessful.

I didn't buy much, so I carried the food in one hand, and picked Abigail up in my other arm. On the way back, Abigail shrieked in my ear and pointed behind us. "It's Suze!" She said.

I turned around and saw Susannah, coming up the stairs of the subway. She saw us and waved shyly, walking over.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi!" Abigail greeted her loudly enough for the both of us. I could only smile.

"We've been seeing a lot of each other today, haven't we?" I asked, with a small laugh.

"Yeah. You live around here?" Her emerald eyes sparkled with curiousity.

"Yes, a few blocks down." Since I didn't have a free hand, I could only move my head in that direction. "You?"

"Right here." She pointed at the apartment building we standing next to.

I nodded. It got quiet suddenly, but not for long.

"Do you wanna come play Kerplunk?" Abigail asked, with her heart melting smile.

I laughed a little, not quite sure what to say. I couldn't help but wish that Susannah would say yes.

She appeared to ponder the simple question hard. "Um..." After looking up at Abigail's hopeful face, she said with a big grin. "Sure."

* * *

**Suze's POV**

I was afraid it might be odd or awkward, but sitting with Jesse and Abigail playing an annoying marble game was the most fun I had had in a long time.

We played other games (Chutes and Ladders, Candyland) for 2 more hours before it was Abigail's bed time.

"But I'm not tired!" She whined.

Jesse laughed. "Yes you are." He picked her up, and she rested her head on his shoulder, yawning. "Say 'Goodnight, Ms. Susannah'." It sounded weird to hear "Ms. Susannah"... It made me feel old.

"'Nite." She said, with a weak smile. I saw a glimpse of Jesse in her.

"Good night." I said with a grin.

After putting the game back in the box, I decided the time had come to be nosey. His apartment was very neat and organized, which didn't really surprise me. He seemed like the organized type, even with a 3 year old kid.

I also wasn't surprised to find that he had more books than DVD's and CD's. I saw the occasional picture frame, with pictures of who I assumed was his family.

Eventually I came across a wedding photo. Jesse stood with an arm around his new bride, smiling that grin I had come to love. She was beautiful. I couldn't help but wonder what he saw in me that made him ask me out that day.

I heard a door close softly, and quickly went back to the couch. Jesse came back, and I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Thanks so much for coming up." He said, picking up Candyland and putting it back in the hall closet.

"It's no problem. She's a great kid."

"Abigail really loves you. She couldn't stop talking about you." He said with a surprised tone and a half smile.

I laughed. "Really?" It was weird to hear that a kid loved me. My little nephew barely said a word to me.

He only nodded. "Hey, do you want a drink or something?" Jesse walked into the kitchen, and I followed.

"Sure."

"I don't have any wine or anything... It's been so long since I've had grown-ups here." He said with a sad smile, opening the fridge. "I do have Sunny D. And some coke. I could make coffee."

I smirked. "Wow... that's a tough choice. I think I'll go with some coffee, though."

He began to make some, and I looked at him, wanting to memorize every detail. The way he smelled, how he moved, the little mole on his hand.

God... I'm so pathetic.

"Cream? Sugar?" I shook my head. I realized that I had been staring at him for a whole minute, making my pathetic-ness even more obvious.

We made small talk as we waited for the coffee to brew. He told me about his family (5 sisters... I have no idea how he survived). But it was obvious how important his family was to him.

Jesse poured two cups of coffee, and handed me one.

"So... any new leads on Claire?" He lead me back to the living room.

I shook my head, sitting back down on the couch. "Not really. It was probably a random gang shooting, with no suspects or witnesses."

He only sighed. "Welcome to New York City."

"Yeah." I took a sip of coffee. He looked down, with a sad look.

"I'm sorry." Jesse said, looking back up at me. "I'm not really good at this. You know, the dating thing. I haven't done this in a long time."

"Well, technically, we haven't been out on an actual date yet. So don't worry."

He smirked a little, looking up at me under his long lashes. "I did tell you I'd take you out for coffee." He reminded me, holding up his cup.

"That's true..." I said. Yet another silence passed. "So... why has it been so long for you?"

"Well... Abigail, mainly." The way he said it made it seem like it was much more than Abigail, but I let it slide.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't date much either."

For some reason he laughed at this. "Now that's hard to believe." He said, confusing me.

"Why is that?" I asked, putting down my coffee cup, and tucking my legs beneath me.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are, _Querida_?" He asked.

I blushed. Profusely. Not just because he called me beautiful, although that didn't help much either. It was what he called me. Some beautiful Spanish word, and judging by the fact that he called me beautiful, it could only be complementary.

I couldn't help but ask. "What does that mean?" I didn't intend to whisper the question, but I realized that my voice had failed me.

"It's good, I promise." He whispered too, and I had to lean in to hear what he said. At least that was my excuse.

I didn't even realize how close we were until then. He looked into my eyes and I looked back. I could hear him swallow. As if they had a mind of they're own, our lips touched.

* * *

_I know I said this chapter would be the date, but Jesse and Suze kissing is so much better, right?_

_Please review! _

* * *


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

DON'T KILL ME!

I know it's been INSANELY long since I've updated, and I do apologize. I got really busy with school and eventually lost interest. But I'm CONSIDERING coming back to finish it.

If I do, let me forwarn you: I havn't read The Mediator in a LONG time. I've kind of been in a bit of a Twilight bubble. But I'm figuring that's ok since this is really an AU.

So I guess I'm just wondering if anyone's still interested/if the story is good enough to continue. I keep getting favorite and review alerts, so I'm guessing people are...

Again, SO SORRY!

-Amy

PS: I don't know what brought me back here, I really don't :P.


End file.
